La dernière fois
by Lhenaya
Summary: Tu as toujours su que ça se terminerait ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que le soleil se lève, toi tu t'en vas. Tu n'as jamais su voler, tu n'es pas un oiseau et pourtant tu t'envoles vers le ciel avec une telle facilité...


_**Bien le bonjour(soir?) à tous!**_

_Je me suis laissée tenter par l'écriture d'un OS, mon tout premier, donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner... J'ai modifié certaines choses pour que le point de vue adopté corresponde à l'histoire, -et parce que j'en avais envie aussi, je l'avoue._  
_Enfin vous comprendrez lors de votre lecture. Il n'y a rien de bien méchant ni d'extravagant, les modifications sont infimes._

_**\\!/ SPOILER DE LA BATAILLE DES CINQ ARMEES! \\!/  
**_

_Donc si vous n'avez pas vu le film ou lu des fictions -ou le livre original- racontant la fin eh bien...Allez voir le film, ou lisez le livre et revenez me voir ensuite. Après vous pouvez quand même rester, je ne vais pas non plus vous mettre à la porte ! :3_

_**Bonne lecture à tous,  
**Lhena :)_

* * *

_**UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS…**_

_« Tu savais que cela finirait comme ça.»_

* * *

Comment te sens-tu Roi d'Erebor, maintenant ta quête touche à sa fin ?

Es-tu heureux ? Soucieux ? As-tu peur ? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Te sens-tu fier ? Tu en aurais le droit, tu leur as montrés comment y croire, tu leur as fournis les éléments pour le faire. Et c'est d'ailleurs une chose étrange, presque grotesque et inimaginable car au départ, tu n'y croyais pas toi-même.  
J'en aurais bien ri, si j'avais pu.  
C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? La vie est fondée sur des piliers d'ironie, c'est presque aussi solide que du diamant, presque aussi solide qu'Erebor pour laquelle tu t'es battu avec force et vigueur, acharnement et courage. D'une manière noble, louable et _légitime_ pourrait-on dire.

Mais te souviens-tu de ce que tu faisais avant de rencontrer le magicien gris dans cette taverne à Bree, sous une pluie torrentielle ? Tu refusais d'affronter la réalité en face alors que tu cherchais désespérément ton père, dans les plus froides nuits et les plus pluvieuses journées. Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement de ces moments de solitude et de désespoir dans lesquels tu as longtemps cheminé, la tête toujours haute cependant, le regard hautain, parfois méprisant envers tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur toi.

Tu as toujours été fier Thorïn, tu ne peux le nier, même lorsque tu n'étais qu'un Roi déchu. Mais tu n'étais alors qu'une pâle copie du souverain que tu es devenu aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais même pas la copie de l'ombre de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, celui que ta Compagnie a suivie jusqu'au bout, tu n'étais qu'un fantôme, une pauvre âme errante dans des rues oubliées et peu fréquentées, à des heures si tardives de la soirée que le monde ne cherchait qu'à les oublier. Te souviens-tu à quel point les jours et les heures semblaient s'être confondus en ce temps ?

Et Gandalf, le fameux magicien gris, te souviens-tu de lui? Du regard compatissant et confiant qu'il t'a jeté ce soir-là ? Du discours sincère et prometteur qu'il t'avait servi ? Oui, bien sûr, comment pourrais-tu oublier celui qui t'a permis d'en arriver là ? N'oublie pas que tu lui dois beaucoup, à lui aussi. Sans lui, tu n'aurais pas rencontré ce petit bonhomme de cambrioleur à qui tu dois tant.

D'ailleurs, n'entends-tu pas sa voix qui t'appelle, tout près de ton oreille ? Même si elle te semble loin, écoute bien Thorïn, n'entends-tu pas les accents, le timbre, la sonorité de sa voix au bord du désespoir ? Les larmes qui brisent sa voix et lui fendent le visage, ne les vois-tu pas briller sous le soleil ? Ecoute bien, Roi d'Erebor, et tu verras que c'est ton nom qu'il crie à s'en briser la gorge et les poumons, ce sont ses mains qui te touchent en tremblant et ses lèvres qui bougent avec rapidité et te supplient de rester en vie, auprès de lui, le temps de...  
De quoi au juste dis-moi ?  
Est-il encore possible de te sauver alors que tu gis là, immobile et faible à même le sol gelé, ton sang maculant la surface glace aussi lisse que la façade d'un miroir dans lequel tu as longtemps évité de te regarder ? Cesse de te fourvoyer Thorïn, même si le hobbit promet que tu t'en sortiras, tu sais au fond de toi que c'est faux. Tu ne tiendras pas. Bilbo ne cherche qu'à se convaincre lui-même car la réalité et la vérité sautent tellement aux yeux, elle sont cruelles et irréversibles, elles font tellement mal qu'ils en souffrent comme s'il avait été blessé, lui tu as réussi Thorïn, tu l'as protégé, il est en sécurité maintenant, et il pourra regagner son domicile avec des souvenirs imperméables, plus précieux encore que le trésor dont tu lui as fait cadeau.

Une pâle ébauche de sourire étire tes lèvres. Même cela te coûte énormément, sourire, peut-être même beaucoup plus que de garder les yeux ouverts, rivés vers ce ciel d'un orange magnifique et teinté de mille autres couleurs; un ciel pareil à des flammes que tu as vaillamment affronté l'épée au poing lorsque le dragon témoignait sa fureur; un ciel pareil à des flammes qui ont animé tes yeux d'un bleu sombre, profonds, et tournés autant vers l'avenir que vers le passé que tu n'as jamais oublié.

Mais pourquoi souris-tu ainsi Thorïn, alors que la vie s'écoule lentement hors de ton corps comme les dernières gouttes d'un vin épicé que tu avalerais lentement, pour en apprécier davantage l'histoire et la saveur ? Quelle pensée bien heureuse peut encore te submerger en cet instant ? Est-ce ta vie que tu revois défiler ?  
Non, ce n'est pas ta vie que tu vois défiler, ce sont leur visage à tous. A tous ceux que tu as emmenés avec toi dans ce périple, _ton _périple, que tu as accepté de partager à leurs côtés. A tous ceux qui ont cru en toi jusqu'à l'aveuglement, même quand tu t'es perdu jusque dans les méandres la folie.

Tu vois le visage de Dwalin, lui que tu as menacé de tuer car tu le soupçonnais de te tromper, de te mentir alors qu'il n'en était rien. Puis ce sont les traits de Balin, son frère, qui viennent te visiter une dernière fois. Lui qui t'a tant appris durant sa vie, qui t'a enseigné la sagesse à travers sa longue barbe blanche et à qui tu as toujours pu te confier. Et puis il y a Dori aussi, et Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Tous sont là. Jusqu'au dernier, ils viennent de voir. Te dire adieu une dernière fois. Chacun leur tour, ils te sourient.

Kili aussi. Kili et ses yeux semblable à la couleur d'un corbeau, ses cheveux toujours en bataille, son sourire franc, sincère, pareil à celui de sa mère, ta sœur bien aimée avec qui tu as tant partagé durant ton enfance et dont tu ne reverras plus jamais les traits. Tu te remémores le rire cristallin du petit nain brun qui fusait et résonnait partout, qui redonnait de la joie à la Compagnie, même dans les moments les plus inattendus. Il était toujours plein de joie ton Kili, de vitalité, toujours prêt à rire et à faire des farces. Ta sœur le disait insouciant et tu partageais son avis, mais tu l'aimais ainsi.

Kili qui est mort, qui s'est battu pour venger son frère, Fili, mort pour ta cause. Pour vôtre cause. Ton neveu, ton héritier, ton prince, ton Fili, qui n'a jamais cessé d'être loyal envers toi, qui avait la majesté d'un lion et une poigne de fer. Il était le premier à te suivre où que tu ailles tu te souviens, tu étais son modèle, tu incarnais à ses yeux la figure paternelle. Te souviens-tu de son habileté au combat, lorsqu'il prenait les armes à tes côtés ? Il luttait rageusement contre ses agresseurs, comme un roi protégerait son peuple.  
Oui, Fili aurait sans doute fait un roi remarquable, exceptionnel même, mais la vie en a décidé autrement et n'a pas voulu lui laisser sa chance. Tu l'as vu tombé de haut et s'écraser en contrebas sur les rochers. Il vous avait supplié de fuir alors que la mort venait le saisir au collet, de vous mettre à l'abri pendant que vous en aviez la possibilité. Avait-il eu peur, lorsque la lame s'est enfoncée dans son corps ? Peut-être aurais-tu dû l'écouter Roi d'Erebor, et tu n'en serais peut-être pas là.

Mais tu n'es pas triste Thorïn, car tu t'apprêtes à rejoindre tes neveux, tu les vois déjà qui t'appellent tout sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as plus envie de lutter contre cette agonie qui te torture, cette souffrance qui te déchire les entrailles et te laboure un cœur de plus en plus faible; tu te vides de ton sang comme un animal mais cela n'a plus d'importance à tes yeux. Tu as accompli tout ce que tu désirais : tu as libéré la montagne de l'emprise de Smaug le dragon rouge,tu as vengé tes ancêtres par la mort d'Azog et confié la montagne entre de bonnes mains. Tu as réussi Thorïn, ça y est. Tu as lutté tout ce temps avec force mais maintenant c'est terminé, tu n'as plus rien à défendre, tes yeux se ferment et tu n'as plus la force de lutter. La douleur est si forte qu'elle en devient imperceptible, indolore. Une autre ironie de la vie me diras-tu sûrement.

Bilbo à tes côtés te supplie de rester encore et tu lui dis adieu une dernière fois, à ce petit être que tu as admiré pour sa force cachée, ses surprises, son imprévisibilité. Tu lui adresses un dernier sourire qu'il gardera à jamais dans sa mémoire de semi-homme. Il pleure Thorïn, ils te pleureront tous Roi d'Erebor. La tristesse se fera plus grande que les réjouissances, la perte sera bien plus grande que le gain et les fêtes ne seront pas joyeuses. Mais moi, je ne te pleurerai pas.

Je n'ai pas besoin de te pleurer car je viendrai avec toi, je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours à présent. Après tout, c'est aussi pour moi que tu as fait tout ce chemin. Tu as voulu me récupérer, me posséder et je ne saurai dire si tu m'as aimée ou détestée, mais je suis aussi responsable de ce qui t' es venu chercher la lumière qui s'anime en mon cœur avec lenteur et beauté, les milles éclats couleurs arc-en-ciel que je projette partout autour de moi, c'est mon pouvoir Roi d'Erebor, que tu es venu quémander pour ta cause. Je t'ai tourmenté, envoûté, transformé. A cause de moi, tu n'as pas vu en temps voulu ce que tu aurais dû voir. J'ai faussé ton jugement et engendré la guerre.

Mais maintenant je suis là Thorïn,à tes côtés, tu n'as plus à me chercher et je ne te quitterai plus jamais car ton sacrifice pour Erebor, pour moi, l'Arkenstone, va enfin payer. Tout s'achèves ici et maintenant. Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça. Au fond de toi, tu l'as toujours su.

Là, la vie te quitte pour de bon, les dernières gouttes de sang touchent le sol, et tu sens que tu quittes toi-même ce corps inerte devenu trop lourd à tes yeux. Tu te sens flotter dans l'air, plus léger qu'un voile de soie blanche au vent du matin. Et c'est étrange Thorïn, car tu n'as jamais été un oiseau, tu n'as jamais su voler et pourtant tu t'envoles vers le ciel avec une telle facilité…

* * *

_Anecdote inutile:  
J'ai eu cette idée d'OS en lisant le livre Si c'était à refaire de Marc LEVY. Un livre que je conseille vivement et qui se lit rapidement. Certes, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'ai écrit mais bon, là où l'on trouve l'inspiration ne se discute pas. En réalité, c'est la fin qui m'a inspirée. _

_Anecdote inutile (le retour):__Un petit margouillat qui se promenait sur mon bureau a eu la bonne idée de sauter sur mon clavier pour me faire sursauter. Il m'a fait pensé à Smaug en moins imposant mais tout aussi flippant..._


End file.
